1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, to a mating connector and to a connector device provided with a pair of connectors engageable with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H05-50113 discloses a connector assembly with first and second housings that are engageable with each other. A watertight seal is mounted in the first housing, and is held resiliently between the first and second housings and prevents the housings from shaking.
The watertight seal of the above-described connector is resilient and can exert resilient forces to prevent the housing from shaking in a specified manner. However, the flexibility of the watertight seal also can permit shaking if a load on the housings exceeds the forces exerted by the seal.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide an improved shake preventing function between a connector and a mating connector at the time of engagement.